Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to suture passing systems and devices.
Relevant Technology
Numerous devices have been developed for the passing of suture through soft tissue or bone. However, many of these suture passers are configured to allow the passing of suture in only one direction. Though this is acceptable in traditional surgeries, laparoscopic/endoscopic procedures as well as other procedures in a more confined space than traditional surgery may benefit from passage of the suture in two or more directions. Several laparoscopic/endoscopic surgical instruments have been produced to allow this two-way passage. However, these instruments do not lend themselves to use in confined anatomical spaces, such as a nasal cavity during medialization of the middle turbinate or during a septoplasty. The exposed needle of conventional laparoscopic/endoscopic suturing devices poses significant risk to the tissue of such a confined anatomical space.
Thus, a manual needle driver is generally used to pass a suture needle from one side of an anatomical wall to the other in the nasal cavity. In such a confined anatomical space, the surgeon is challenged to deliver the needle to the desired location without causing damage to the adjacent tissue. Further, passing the needle through the anatomical wall with the manual needle driver is difficult and the surgeon's hands and wrists are placed in awkward positions in order to manipulate the instrument. The difficulty of this procedure and the skill required to complete it limits the number of surgeons willing to do it. This then limits the options of patients who require the procedure. Alternative devices have been developed to remedy this situation, such as a septal stapler described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,208. However, the staples utilized are not as efficient or controllable as sutures generally used.
The technology and methodology for the medialization of the middle turbinate and septoplasty procedures, as well as the passing of suture through soft tissue and bone, in general, would benefit from further development.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced